


Do Knot Try This At Home

by KnottheWolf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hand Jobs Under the Table, High School Student Derek Hale, Intersex Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Knotting, Porn Star Stiles Stilinski, Semi-Public Sex, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Day 4- Dirty Talk: Derek Hale couldn’t believe his mate was the famous porn star, Little Red.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949791
Comments: 15
Kudos: 488





	Do Knot Try This At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I keep posting these so late, work gets in the way a lot recently!

Derek comes to in incriminates. At first everything is but a haze and noises are fuzzy. Later when his body starts to wake up and his mind catches up he finally realizes he’s lying on the ground in the woods. He wants to jump up and look around to see where he’s at, but something in the back of Derek’s mind is telling him to settle back and he’s safe. Wetting his lips, Derek stretches his arms over his head before hissing when he feels something tugging on his dick. Eyes shooting open, Derek freezes when he notices he’s not sleeping out there alone, not only that but someone is curled up beside him an Derek’s knotted them.

Squirming a little to get a better view, Derek sits up on his elbow and leans over the other man’s shoulder to get a better look at who his mate is. Off the bat he can already tell his mate is a thing of _beauty_ ; lean, pale muscles dotted with moles and brown hair. He’s got a tattoo on the side of his neck of a gnarled looking wolf that has its mouth settled in a permanent snarl. It looks beautiful and Derek has the urge to kiss it. He wasn’t expecting to mate with anyone for his first mating run, and yet here he is laying in a patch of grass knotted with a beautiful Omega.

Deciding he’s waited long enough Derek finally takes a peak at who his mate is.

At first he’s struck by how handsome the Omega is, soft features and a button nose, Cupid bowed lips that haveDerek salivating in his mouth. And then he’s freezing as he recognizes who this man is.

“Oh shit.” Derek whispers to himself.

It’s Little Red, or well, that’s what his screen name is. Derek feels his cheeks flush red and his dick- _which is still inside the Omega_ -give a valiant twitch. He can’t believe _Red_ is his mate, he’s been watching his videos since freshmen year. He remembers the boys gathering around in the locker room to jerk off watching one of Red’s videos. Who wouldn’t? The Omega has an ass that just wouldn’t stop, legs that went on for miles and had no shame in fucking himself on a massive knotted dildo. And the noises he made! _God damn._ It was the best porn out there. He can’t believe his mate is a famous porn star.

Derek feels mildly embarrassed now for how many times he’s jerked off to the guys videos, downloaded them on his laptop and phone so he can rub one out while in the bathroom stall. He always jerked off to Red’s videos when he had the chance, how could he not the guy was hot as hell. 

And now he was lying in Derek’s arms, sleeping after they had mated together.

“You gonna keep staring?”

Derek startles at those words and tries to pull back only for a hand to reach back and grab his hips, “Hey, hey, woah-chill dude. Don’t want to yank your knot out so soon or it’ll be bad for both of us.” The Omega hisses out.

“Uh, sorry sorry.” 

The guy settles back down but leaves his hand on Derek’s hip, giving him a comforting squeeze. “So I’m guessing you recognize me from my videos?”

“Uh...”

The Omega snorts and smiles, “It’s fine. I don’t really care I knew there was a possibility of my mate seeing my videos.”

_He called me his mate,_ Derek thinks to himself, something warm blooms in his chest at those words.

“Is it weird?”

The Omega snorts, “Dude, it’s porn. Everyone’s watched it once or twice. You’re not...you aren’t going to be one of those Alpha’s that think just cause I post videos of me jerking off I’m a whore?”

Derek shakes his head vehemently, “No! I would never think of you like that.”

He watches as the Omega relaxes at those words, “Oh, thank god. I would have punched you in the face and left if you did.”

The Alpha finds himself bursting out with laughter at how feisty the Omega in his arms is, shyly he sneaks and arm around Stiles waist and rest his hand on the older man’s chest. They lay there for a moment listening to the morning sounds of birds chirping and the leaves shaking.

“Derek Hale. Uh...that’s my name, sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“Stiles Stilinski. And before you ask no it’s not my real first name.”

Derek raises an eyebrow as he noses at the hair on Stiles back neck. “Do I get to find out your real name?”

“Maybe. Sometime in the future.” Stiles teases.

Derek squirms with joy at the fact Stiles is thinking of their future. He was so nervous about meeting his mate but now finally having him in his arms, he can’t believe how scared he was to meet his mate. He makes a rumbling noise in his chest as he rubs his scent all over Stiles. The Omega chuckles and gives Derek’s hip a squeeze before squirming a bit to see how much of Derek’s knot has gone down.

“I think we’ll have a while before we can move.” Stiles tells him, sighing as he relaxes in Derek’s arms.

They spend those moments talking about themselves and Derek learns Stiles is going to college for computer engineering, started his porn blog for money at first but then it just became something he did for fun, and really likes curly fries and chocolate shakes. He also learns the Omega did lacrosse and track in high school, and Derek grins when he tells Stiles he’s doing three sports and is the team captain for them all. At first it wasn’t on his mind but after a minute the feeling of his dick inside of Stiles pulls him from his thoughts as he just stays in the moment. 

It’s the first time he’s ever had sex with anyone and he doesn’t even remember it besides the feeling of mate and mine. But right now he can’t help how much he wants to roll Stiles over onto his belly and start rutting inside of him, the Omega’s cunt feels amazing around his dick and every once in a while the older man will clench around him. But Derek doesn’t try anything, he’s nervous about the idea of having sex again. Stiles is obviously experienced where as Derek’s only experience is the hazy lust of mating sex, if that even counts. When his knot finally deflates, Derek has to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from making an embarrassing noise as Stiles pulls off him. The Omega sits up and stretches his arms over his head, the popping noise of his spine has Derek’s eyes widening a little bit, before his cheeks go warm as the Stiles turns around to face him. 

From the first view he’d seen of the older man he was beautiful, but now seeing him clearly Derek can’t help but think of the other man as gorgeous. His face turns red when he remembers their both still naked and he covers himself up with his hands. Wincing when he feels the dried come between his legs. Stiles chuckles at his actions.

“You’ve already seen me naked multiple of times, there’s no need to be shy around me. Plus, it’s a little unfair I don’t remember how you look.” His grin widens as he continues, “And my, my you are a cutie. Look at your bunny teeth! I think I’m in love.”

Derek’s ears go red at the endearment, truthfully, he hates his bunny teeth. Laura use to make fun of him when they were younger, she still does but not as much. “Shut up, they aren’t cute.”

He startles when he feels hands cup his face, “Uh-uh, I will not have such slander coming from my mate’s mouth. Now shut up and accept the fact that I think your bunny teeth are cute.”

Stiles ends his sentence with kissing Derek on the mouth, and the Alpha feels himself melt into the touch. This time he can’t stop the moan that comes from his mouth, especially when Stiles nibbles on his bottom lip. When he pulls back, Stiles gives him a big smile that has Derek’s chest in butterflies and then pulls them up so they’re standing. Derek follows Stiles out of the woods, both of them enjoying the silence the woods has to provide and the little small talk that happens between them. Derek is just happy Stiles is still holding his hands the entire time on their walk. His face starts to hurt a little bit with how much he’s grinning, and when Stiles stops them to press butterfly kisses over Derek’s face he feels himself falling even harder for the older man. When they get back to the area where the Mating Run was being held, they are offered food, clean clothes and a shower. Stiles doesn’t seem bothered by the fact they have to share a shower together; in fact he simply soaps up his hands and has Derek tilt his head forward is he can scrub the Alpha clean. Derek does the same for Stiles, blushing when Stiles reaches between his own legs to clean his cock and then behind there his vagina. When they dress, Derek is bombarded with his family coming over and pulling him and Stiles into hugs. Stiles laughs and smiles at everyone and Derek’s heart flutters when his mother gives Stiles a bear hug.

Let it be known that Derek’s mother is the worlds greatest hugger.

Stiles’s dad, Noah Stilisnki, who also just so happens to be the Sheriff of Beacon Hills comes over as well and bundles Stiles up in his own version of a bear hug. Derek is shocked when he gets a hug to.

“Well, I guess since introductions have been made we can all come over for a late lunch?” His mother ask, smiling over at where the Stilisnki’s are standing together.

“If it isn’t a bother, I’d like to run home and change out of these clothes. They’re a little weird smelling.” Stiles smiles at her, “And maybe clean up so Derek can come over later, newly mated pairs usually spend the week living together. And I’d like it if Derek came over to my apartment, of course, if that’s ok with you?”

Derek’s eyes zone in on Stiles first before turning to his mom, hoping she’ll accept. He’s 18 which means he’s legally an adult, but he’s still in his last year of high school and lives with his parents. Some parents will allow a newly mated pair to spend the nights over at each others house, but if one of the mates is older there are some parents that don’t allow it. Laura was a year younger than Parrish when they mated, but she was also already in college when she moved out to live with the deputy. He’s excited at the idea of staying over at Stiles place for a whole week, his brain supplying him with a little to graphic ideas on what the two of them could get up to during their nights.

“Of course, that sounds wonderful. I know Derek is probably excited to spend more time with his mate. I suppose dinner sounds better than lunch?”

“Dinner sounds wonderful, Talia.” Noah answers.

Sad to be away from his mate for a while, Derek gives Stiles a big hug as the Omega goes to leave, rubbing his scent over as much skin as he can because he’s a little possessive. Not that Stiles seems to care, he grins and presses a kiss to Derek’s lips right in front of their parents! Let’s just say Derek’s cheeks are still burning when they get home-and it doesn’t help that Peter and Laura keep teasing him.

“Oh, he’s really cute.” Peter laughs, sitting in the passenger seat of the car while Laura drives. 

“I can’t believe your mate is Stiles, isn’t he like a porn star now a days? Must mean he’s a God in the sheets.” Laura adds on, her words making Dereks’ face become a tomato. “I remember him in high school, he was hot as hell, still is. A lot of Alpha’s in my class wouldn’t stop talking about him.”

Derek can’t help the possessive streak that shoots through him at her words. He knows since Stiles is older he’s probably already had sex with a few other people, but he can’t help but be jealous that he wasn’t Stiles’ first like he was Derek’s. He sits int he back of the car the rest of the ride silently stewing before getting over it when they reach their how. Sure, Stiles may have been with other people but he’s with Derek now. And that’s all that matters.

__________________

Dinner is a chaotic affair of Talia and his father trying to make sure the kids behave, since everyone in his family tree is over at the house. The Hale’s have always been a big family that stuck close, but people don’t realize how big of a family it is until everyone is in town at once. There’s not a second that goes by in the Hale house where someone isn’t fighting, laughing, or breaking something. Little kids from different ages running around all over the house like it’s a jungle gym. Derek on the other hand stayed in his room for the most part, packing a bag for his stay at Stiles place. He blushes when he opens the door to his bedroom and finds a present full of condems and lube that are definitely from his Uncle. He makes sure to yell at the man later that day, but right now he couldn’t be bothered. Because  Stiles is his mate and he’s just amazing, Derek’s only know him for barerly a day and he’s in love with the Omega. 

He thinks back to how Stiles felt around his dick and feels the beginning of his arousal start to stir in his groin. Checking to make sure his door is locked, Derek slips out of his clothes and settles on his back on his bed. He feels little awkward for watching one of Stiles videos at first, before remembering that the Omega didn’t care and he shouldn’t be ashamed of it. So he pulls up his favorite one and puts in some earphones.

A hand on his dick and the other holding his phone, Derek jerks off to the video where Stiles is sucking on a large knotting dildo. The Omega licking at the head of the dick before swallowing it down in one slow motion, humming and sucking on the cock in his mouth. Derek can always comes when Stiles’ mouth takes the knot in it. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever watched. An Omega swallowing a fat knot in their mouth. There’s only a handful of videos for it and half the time the Omega always chokes before the knot can get inside their mouth fully, or they don’t do it. But Stiles? Stiles is amazing at it and Derek feels his dick aching every time he comes from watching the video. He cleans up after that and now that the buzz of anxiety he had earlier is gone he can focus on what he wants to pack. The time they agreed on for dinner comes around faster than he expected and soon Derek is sitting down at the table, Stiles sitting on his right and no one on his left since they’re settled at the corner of the table.

Everything starts off fine, minus the few spitballing comments his cousins shoot at one another. Robbie is always trying to start fights with Diana because he gets a kick out of making her go crazy. Derek’s just happy Stiles isn’t annoyed by how many people are at the table or how loud its getting. Derek jolts when he feels a hand settle on his thigh and taking a glance downwards, blushes when he realizes it’s Stiles’s hand. The Omega leans over and whispers into his ear, “ _Tell me to stop and I will._ ”

Derek isn’t sure what Stiles is talking about since the next five minutes, the Omega’s hand stays on his thigh. It squeezes the muscle a few times before sliding upwards to his hipbone and Derek feels his cheeks going red. His face really starts to heat up when Stiles hand starts to rub over his groin. The Alpha has to bite his bottom lip from making any kind of noise that would alert the table, but he just can’t believe Stiles is doing this right now. _In front of his family!_ When he looks at the Omega’s face, Stiles is smiling like he isn’t rubbing Derek off under the table. Derek should tell him to stop but he can’t find any part of him caring at the moment, not when Stiles hand is pulling down his zipper to palm at his boxers. Widening his legs, Derek clenches his hands into fist as he gives Stiles more room to grab his dick.

And Stiles doesn’t dissappoint, his hand travels up the length of Derek’s dick before squeezing at the base. Derek’s hips jerk upwards at Stiles touching the sensitive area where his knot will grow during sex, and when those long, teasing fingers trace up his length and rub at the slit of his dick. Derek knows he’ll have to excuse himself from the table quickly or he’ll come in his pants. He last a few more minutes of this slow torture, Stiles is only using one hand but he has the Alpha at his whims in minutes. When he feels those fingers tease under the waistband of his boxers, Derek can’t handle it anymore.

“Uh, I need to use the-restroom.” Derek says to no one, zipping his pants up quickly as he stumbles out of the dinning room and upstairs to the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind him, Derek turns on the faucet and throws cold water on his face in hopes to calm him down. It doesn’t help much. His dick is still straining in his pants, poking against the bathroom counter when he stands up straight. Groaning, Derek unzips his pants again and pulls his boxers down under his balls. Breathing a sigh of relief when his dick is no longer being held in a denim cock cage. He’s about to start rubbing one off when he hears the bathroom door open again.

“Wh-Hey! _Stiles?_ What are you doing in here?” Derek’s face explodes with redness all over.

“The same thing you probably came here to do, jerk off.” Opening his mouth to snap back at him, Stiles interrupts by pointing at where Derek still has one hand on his dick, “Need help?”

“Oh-uh, you don’t have to, Stiles, really. I can-“

His rambling is interrupted when Stiles presses a sinister sweet kiss to his lips. When the Omega pulls back, Derek is captivated by those honey brown eyes, “Derek, we’re mates. Of course I want to help you get off. What do you think I was doing in the first place?”

Derek tries hard to glare at the man, but then Stiles is pushing him up against the bathroom counter and is slipping to his knees. He can’t stop the moan that leaves his lips this time. The sight of Stiles on his knees, face right next to Derek raging cock, it does something to him and his dick dribbles with precome in agreement. Stiles uses one hand to hold the base of Derek’s dick, while the other squeezes his thighs. When those lips first touch his dick, Derek feels like he’s going to be a goner. He’s so ready to come right now but holds off because he wants to see how far they can get before anyone notices. Stiles licks up the length of his cock. That teasing tongue of his traces over a bulging vein before sucking kisses against the sensitive skin. Stiles pulls back and licks his lips which has Derek whining.

“You can put your hands in my hair or on me.” Stiles tells him, “I enjoy a little bit of hair pulling. And if your mouth wants to say anything, well I’ll be more than happy to listen.”

“Jesus fuck, you can’t just say shit like that. I might come all over your face.” He whines, gritting his teeth when Stiles hand expertly squeezes his cock.

“That would make a sigh wouldn’t it Derek. Me on my knees, covered in your come. Would you like that, Alpha? You’ve already seen my videos, you know how much I love to get messy.”

“ _Stiles-fuck._ Please, please-“

“What do you want me to do, _Alpha?_ Wanna bend me over the sink and fuck me?”

Derek shakes his head, he does want to do that, he absolutely does but right now he wants something a little different. 

“No? Then is it something to do with my hands? Want me to jerk to off, Alpha?”

Again he shakes his head. And when he looks down at Stiles the Omega is smirking at him devilishly.

“Oh, I see what it is. You want my _mouth._ You want me to suck on your dick, huh, Der? Want me to swallow you down as much as I can until I’m _choking_ on it? Wanna knot my mouth, Alpha?” Stiles makes a point of teasing the slit of Derek’s dick with his tongue, grin getting bigger when Derek whimpers and jerks his hips forward against his mouth. “Bet you would love that. Having me on my knees, at your mercy as you fuck my throat with your knot. Want me to swallow all the come your balls have in them. I’d do it too. I’ve got a lot of practice in swallowing knots.”

That’s it. That’s all it takes and Derek’s coming. The whole thing feels like a freight train roaring in his ears as he comes all over Stiles face, the Omega still has a tight grip on the base of his dick. So when Derek’s knot starts to swell and burst all over him, Stiles can hold it and squeeze it as much as he wants. Stiles wraps his lips around Dereks’ dick again. Moaning as come drips down his lips while he swallows as much as he can. Derek feels like he’s never going to stop coming and for a minute thinks Stiles will choke on it. But the Omega just keeps _swallowing_ and squeezing around his cock. The pressure makes his sensitive knot scream with pleasure as Derek feels a second orgasm sneak up on him. His vision kind of whitens for a moment and when Derek comes back he’s a panting and sweating mess, while Stiles is just finishing up with swallowing down his last load.

“That was fun.” Stiles smiles up at him. The Omega reaches over and grabs a hand towel off the rack before getting it wet and wiping them both off. Derek would have offered to help, but seeing as his arms and legs are shaking and he feels like one puff of wind could blow him over the side. He’ll let Stiles do the cleaning this time.

“You ok, Derek? That wasn’t too much right?”

Shaking his head, Derek cups the back of Stiles neck and pulls the Omega into a kiss. Smiling as Stiles hums against his lips. “It was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Stiles grins and gives him another peck on his lips, “Great. Now, could you grab me a shirt to change into. Mine is covered in your jizz.”

Derek blushes and does as the Omega asks him. And if they come downstairs with their cheeks still flushed, and Stiles wearing one of Derek’s Henleys well no one chooses to say anything. But Peter does give Derek a thumbs up which has the Alpha rolling his eyes at the older man. The rest of dinner and desert are finished off quietly, and Stiles is more than happy to let Derek rub all over him. The Alpha still feeling sex stupid from earlier, which means all he wants to do is pet, cuddle and kiss his Omega. He thinks, he’s fallen even harder for Stiles and when he sees the Omega glancing over in his direction he realizes its not as one-sided as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!!
> 
> Tomorrow will be Spanking!


End file.
